The invention relates to a lumbar cushion which may be strapped to the lower back of a person for maintaining the spine in its naturally curved position while lying in a supine position, thus allowing the muscles associated with the lumbar area of the spine to relax. In particular, the invention relates to a lumbar cushion adapted to be worn about the lower back of a human while lying on a horizontal bed surface in such a manner that the person can rotate from a supine position to a side rotated fetal position, or from side-to-side fetal positions without altering the lumbar cradling position of the cushion.
Many prior art devices have attempted to provide increased comfort within the lower portion of the back of a person while in a sitting position or in a lying position. Many such devices are described within prior patents.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,271 discloses a lumbar support pad having a convex support surface which is contoured to fit the longitudinal curvature of the spine in the lumbar area. A second concave surface is formed to engage the lumbar area laterally across the lower back portion. Further devices of this type have been proposed which have been specially contoured to fit within the lower back portion for supporting the lower back area either while sitting or while lying. The problem occurs that while such a device may offer temporary support to the lumber area, it is not practical to use during prolonged periods of sleep or rest since the person must remain in a supine position which is difficult for prolonged periods of sleep or rest.
In another direction, many prior devices have been subjects of patents which are designed as belts to alleviate discomfort in the lower back portion by strapping a pad or other support against the lumbar area. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,010,163, 3,052,236, 3,154,072, and 4,475,453 all show belt devices having a pad or other lumbar engaging device. However, these devices fall mainly in the nature of a brace, and do not attempt to function as a cushion or pillow for cradling the lumbar area.
While many backresting lumbar cushions have been available within the prior art, no lumbar cushion has been totally satisfactory for properly cushioning the spine to minimize tension and unnatural curvature during prolonged periods of bedrest and sleeping, allowing versatility of positioning of the person in a number of supine and side rotated fetal positions.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a lumbar cushion which may be secured to the body of a person in a lumbar cradling position for maintaining the spine in a naturally curved position while the person is lying in a supine position allowing the muscles associated with the lumbar area of the spine to relax during prolonged periods of bedrest and sleep.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lumbar cushion which may be worn by a person which allows for rolling to side rotated fetal positions and back to supine positions without disturbing the cradling of the lumbar area by the cushion when in the supine position, or interfering with the comfort of the person in the fetal position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lumbar cushion which may be secured to the body of a person and provide stability in both side rotated fetal positions and supine positions which is importantly advantageous for an elderly person. The cushion may be secured by a strap and contoured to facilitate turning of the body while cradling the lumbar area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lumbar cushion which may be strapped about the lumbar area to cradle the lumbar area while sitting, correcting posture and alleviating lower back pain.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lumbar cushion which may be strapped to the lumbar area for use in pregnancy to assist the muscles in supporting the extra weight forward, and to shift the center of gravity rearwards so that stress is relieved from the erector spinae. The same advantages would also apply for an obese person.